Thunderstruck
by MentalAndLovingIt
Summary: What happens when two exchange students from America come to Ouran Academy?  Why, they turn the host club on its head, that's what.  !Yet another self-insert people.  Fewer OCs, just as amusing.!


**Mali: Oh my god I feel AWFUL. I haven't posted anything in FOREVER, and I am SOOOOO sorry about that! School has been HECTIC, I've been sick a lot, and a lot of personal crap has been keeping me busy. Anyways, my friends and I basically RP little random stories from different fandoms, and—**

**Rahaz: *cough* DORK *cough***

**Mali: *glare* Jackass. ANYWAYS, as I was saying, me and my friends RP a lot, and recently Aryelle-Chan and I started a new RP set at Ouran! We've gotten pretty far with it (I copied it out of my email's chat records and into Microsoft Word and it was 61 pages long^^||||; ) and I'm really liking this one, so I decided to take the RP, flesh it out, and turn it into a chapter story! Oh! And Ari calls Morgan "Nee-chan" because they're so close they're practically sisters. Figured I'd go ahead and clear that up  
><strong>

**Rahaz: This is basically an introduction for the two OCs, hence why it's so short. Plus, this moron hasn't slept more than eleven hours total in the past two days, so she's currently half-asleep and blasting music to stay awake and this was about all her sleep-deprived brain could come up with.**

**Mali: I would glare at you if that wasn't true, but it is so...Whatever, anyways, just read this and I'll try and post more of this story tomorrow after church! **

* * *

><p>Morgan was walking around Ouran Academy, bored out of her mind and irritated beyond belief. As a new transfer student from America, she was getting lots of stares—as was her fellow exchange student—that mainly focused on her blonde hair. Irritated and in pain, the second-year stalked down the too-pink hallway, hands jammed in jean pockets, scowl resting on her face. 'Sigh…I'm so bored…free period isn't even halfway over yet and I don't have anything to do…' she thought to herself, her grayish green eyes reflecting her inner boredom. All of a sudden, a slightly shorter girl with silky shoulder length brown hair and chocolate eyes fell into the middle of the hallway from an adjourning corridor.<p>

The new girl stood back up, and—upon seeing Morgan—grinned. "Hiya Nee-chan!" She sang, slightly dirty from her fall.

Morgan rolled her eyes and started picking up the books the girl had scattered through the hallway upon tripping over something—most likely air—and becoming more acquainted with the hall floor than usual. "Heya, Ariel-baka," the blonde replied, chuckling at her first-year friend's idiocy.

"Thanks," Ariel said, picking up the rest of the books and shoving her spilled art pens in her pocket. "So what's been goin on with you so far?"

The blonde girl sighed. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I am beyond bored." As if her expression hadn't already said that. The brunette cocked her head to the side.

"Oh? What have you done so far?"

She snorted. "Gone to class, avoided all the kids that won't stop staring at me and asking questions, and read a book."

"It's cuz you're blonde," the brunette said, her inner otaku peering out. "That's why they're staring. Blonde hair is rare here."

Morgan glowered. "I shoulda dyed my hair black then."

A pout settled on Ariel's lips. "Aww don't be like that! Who all have you met so far?" She asked, looking up at her annoyed friend curiously.

An eye-roll followed Ariel's words. "I'm ALWAYS like that, Ariel. And to answer your question; nobody that hasn't annoyed me yet," Morgan replied, crossing her arms and glaring out a nearby window, causing Ariel to frown.

"What's got you so down?" She asked her usually cheerful blonde friend.

"I haven't been sleeping well for weeks, I have one of my disease-induced headaches, and the people here are just making it worse," Morgan huffed, her entire demeanor screaming that she was just annoyed with the world in general. Ariel's face fell, and she started chewing on her lower lip.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

Morgan frowned, looking worried. "Whatcha biting your lip for? You okay?" She queried.

"Heh," Ariel rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. "I just feel bad that you're so miserable here." Neither girl noticed the two ginger-haired twins look at each other and then vanish down the hallway where they had been standing, listening to the girls talk, on their way to tell their "boss" what they had heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Mali: Again, sorry for the insanely short chappie, its basically an intro so don't shoot me! *hides behind Rahaz*<strong>

**Hugs and Kitties,**

**~MentalAndLovingIt**


End file.
